1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an active device array mother substrate, and more particularly, to an active device array mother substrate with electro static discharge (ESD) protection function.
2. Description of Related Art
During the manufacturing process of liquid crystal displays (LCDs), static electricity may be carried by operators, machines, or testing instruments, and when such a charged body (an operator, a machine, or a testing instrument) touches a LCD panel, elements or circuits in the LCD panel may be damaged by electro static discharge (ESD). An active device array mother substrate can be partitioned into a plurality of active device array substrates through a breaking process. Generally speaking, a first metal line (located on the same layer as scan lines) and a second metal line (located on the same layer as data lines) are formed in the peripheral circuit area of each of the active device array substrates, and adjacent active device array substrates are connected through the first metal lines and the second metal lines. As a result, an ESD dissipation path is formed.
When ESD occurs on an active device array mother substrate, the static charges can be dissipated to the adjacent active device array substrates through the first metal lines and the second metal lines. Accordingly, the impact of ESD is effectively reduced and elements and circuits in the active device array mother substrate can be protected.
It should be noted that in consideration of the circuit layout, the numbers of the first metal lines and the second metal lines for connecting the adjacent active device array substrates are very limited, and the layout space thereof is also restricted by other circuits. Besides, the first metal lines and the second metal lines may be broken due to over exposure during the mask process. As a result, when ESD occurs on the active device array mother substrate, the static charges cannot be effectively dissipated, and elements and circuits in the active device array mother substrate may be damaged by the ESD.